


Silent Echo

by TimeParalysis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeParalysis/pseuds/TimeParalysis
Summary: Knights. Knights with special powers that have been there since they were born. They are in a Kingdom that is in war with others. A crime is committed and all fingers point to one knight. Desolation.





	1. Smile

The freezing cold wind of the morning winter breeze blew. Her hair flows in the wind almost in a way that makes it seem like waves. Her fur trimmed black winter coat covers her body giving it warmth. She breaths out showing her breath before continuing to walk. A male walks beside her wearing the same thing except more masculine.

"Good Morning Silhouette and Stygian" A female lands gracefully next to the female.  
"Good Morning Angelica" They both responded in unison.  
"Twins are so fun to hang around" She smiles "Ready to meet the Guards?"  
"of course!" They both replies again "I hate Twins"  
Angelica laughs "Don't worry! One day you'll miss it!"

They continued to walk up the hill they were walking up. On the top of the hill sits a Castle. A Modern Day Castle. The world has evolved but the wars haven't. There is Five Kingdoms, Five Lands to rule and Four Borders. The world can evolve but the politics can't. In this era there is magic that can help improve many things.

"Desolation and Healing Harmonic have arrived!" A voice called out from the gate.

The Gate rose to allow them entrance. They walked in and continued their way to a hall. The Knights Hall. The room was already filled with other knights. Everyone was sitted and waiting for the remaining three to arrive. Silhouette sits at the head while Stygian sits to the left of her, Angelica sat with her rank.

"Let the Meeting begin" Silhouette stated.  
"We have four hundred new Guards" A Red hair male informed as he stood up.  
"I'm guessing none for the Desolation right? Vermilion?" Silhouette questioned knowing full well what the answer is.  
"That's Correct" He nodded "A hundred for Inferno, Oceanic, Healing and the royal guard"

"Captain Fallen has informed us that the other kingdoms have achieved new Guards as well" A blue hair female said out of the bloom.

"Rain what else has the Captain said?" Silhouette asks.  
"The Kings has agreed on a deal except for one" Rain frowns.  
"The Assassin King" Silhouette sighs deeply "The Meeting is over, go meet your Guards"

All the Knight stood up bowing toward her before leaving. Silhouette looks at her brother. He has a concerned look making her march toward the Throne Hall. _Cling. Cling_. Her steps sounded as she march to the king. The Royal Guards look toward the metal versus stone steps. They shouted for her to stop but she ignore them bursting through the doors. Four crowned heads turn to the slamming door.

"Seraphic Knight of Desolation" A King announced "What's with the hurry?"  
"Your Majesty" She bows "I've come to ask why haven't the Desolation gain new Guards?"  
"I'm afraid that many fear you" He answers.  
"King Davis is this the one?" A King asks.  
"Yes this is" He answers "Silhouette, This is King Knox"  
"Hello Silhouette" He smiles.

Silhouette's eyes focus on the black hair male who's body is well built and his smiles was bright and blinding. His eyes of grey color making him seem cold.

"King of the South" She bows "I apologize for not realizing this was a meeting"  
"It's Fine" He smiles.  
"Silhouette" Davis cleared his throat "The King wanted to ask if you know the Eradication Knights"

Silhouette gaze went cold and dark. She very much hate those knights but no one knows why. Everyone guess they killed her parents back when they lived in the South lands.

"The enemies knight?" She questions "Yes, I know about them"  
"Sit. There is a lot of talking" Davis motions for her to sit.  
"Silhouette wait!" Stygian called out as he chases his sister through the town "Alexandria!"

The Black Armor knight stops suddenly. Her head turns around so quickly he met her eyes more rapidly than he attended. Her helmet hid her eyes but he knew what they would look like. Eyes full of rage and thirst. His eyes met hers making his eyes seem soft. Blue overcome but purple.

"Stop studying my eyes!" She snapped.  
"Alexandria. What are you so angry?" He asks.  
"King Davis ask about the Eradication" She turns her head away "They want me to guard the Queen as she plans to travel to the Blood Land."  
"Is she insane?!" He cried out "What business does she have there?!"  
"She plans to meet the Queen of the Blood Land" She softly said.  
"I'm guessing to win the Queen over?" He growled.  
"That's Correct" She walks away.

The clatter of horseshoes sounded through the forest. Silhouette hates the sound of silence. She rode next to the carriage that held the Queen. Her black hose slowed down so she can meet the gaze of the Queen. The Damp Forest grew dark as the sun set and the moon rise. She has travelled through the forest many times but having a treasure along with her made it seem scary. Many thieves hid in the forest to steal those who wander in. Her black sword laid next to her on her hip. She rarely draws it as when one Seraphic Knight and another draws their sword and they clasp. There is no telling if Zepressa will allow the duel or not. Crunch. Crunch. Silhouette's head turn to the direction the sound was heard. Her eyes scans the trees to find a flash of red.

"Guards surround her!" She shouted as her horse came to a hault.

The guards circles the carriage and she draws her sword. The flash of red was seen again but to the right of her. She turns her head but sees it again to the left. Her mind told her that it's a trap and they must get out.

"Returned back to the castle!" She commanded as the red appeared and came at her.

 _Cling!_ The swords clash together as a dark red knight tumble her off the horse. Black meets red made a dark spark. She lands on the ground with a thud but quickly got up. Her eyes widen when the knight made a run for the carriage. She acts fast, her legs carries her to the carriage. She throws her sword at the knight's feet making him fall to the ground. She passes him picking up her sword, she reaches the carriage and mounts the horses. The guards battled with other knights but with success. She looks away and gets the horses moving; they turn around and heads back to the castle. Her attention focuses on the road ahead ignoring any pleads from the guards.

"Your Highness I-" Her sentence gets cut off.  
"I understand" She replies before shouting "Silhouette watch out!"

Blur. Lightness. Her body jerked to the left. The leather leaves her armored hands. One roll. Two roll. It was endless. _Crush!_ Her body jerks forward hitting a nearby tree. A figure whispers something, a blur of two silhouette.

"Don't do this" A voice pleaded.  
"Sorry Your Highness" A voice smirked.

Warmth. Silhouette groans as she feels warmth on her hand. She felt disturbed by the warmth. Shouting. Screaming. Her head spins around. She starts to loose consciousness. A smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Stygian marches through the hall, down the stairs and to a cell at the basement dungeon. His mind full of different ways of how everything went so wrong. His sister found unconscious next to the Queen's lifeless body while she holds a sword with blood on it. Everyone thinks she killed the Queen but Stygian knows fully that she didn't. His eyes meet the scratch, blood dried cover body of his sister. Her head hang low while her eyes were dull and lifeless, she looks up at him slightly only to tighten that pain in his chest. Silhouette gaze goes back to her hands that were still covered in the Queen's blood. She knew that someone wants her dead. Death always comes to when someone kills a Royal but she only hopes that the King has reason to believe she didn't do it. She stood up slowly before turning her body away from her brother. It pains her to see him so hurt and confused. The sun shines brightly over her body, giving her life once more before the trial.

"Silhouette, it's time" A guard announced.

"Alexandria Silhouette" Judge stated "Is being trialed for the death of the Queen"  
"That is Correct" the King confirms.  
"Alexandria. Do you know how gravely that crime you committed is?" The Judge questions.  
"I didn't do it" She softly said.  
"The guards found you next to the body" He went on "The sword has the Queen's blood on it"  
"I didn't do it" she repeated but more louder.  
"You were the only one with the Queen" He narrows his eyes at her "You are the only one who could have ki-"  
"I didn't do it!" She shouts making the whole hall rumble "For Zepressa's Sake! I didn't do it! Why would I crash the carriage? Why make it roll over many times? I was on that carriage when it hit us."  
"What hit you?" Judge asks.  
"A Knight" She looks down.  
"She's lying!" King stands up angrily "There was no evidence that another Knight was there, a soldier was still alive and told us that she attacked them!"  
"He's lying!" She looks at the King "I've served you since I was 10. What reason would I have to harm the Queen?"  
"Silence" The Judge says.

Everyone's attention focuses on the Judge who has a thoughtful look. Silhouette only prays for a punishment and not death. The judge gaze turns into pity, the words he pronounced left everyone shocked.

"I sentence Alexandria Silhouette to....."

 

"She's being transferred to Blood Lands?!" The rumor travels faster than fire.

Alexandria didn't expect such punishment. She couldn't believe what she heard from the judge. Her heart ache and she felt sick. She now wishes to be dead. Her eyes scans the trees of the forest as they made their way to the land. The sounds of the hoofs gave her flashback of that night the Queen was killed. The memory come back over and over until the rattle of chains snapped her back to reality. A large red gate opened from the middle of a large wall. She saw many criminals and children running up to see who was the visitor. The sight of innocent children gave her chills and a tug of a frown on her lip. The door of the carriage opens as she stepped out. The chains on her ankles and wrist clang together as they moved along with her, her steps into the castle marked her fate. The Eradication Knights lead her to the Throne Hall where a King sat.

”Silhouette” He smiles “I am grateful to have such a beautiful knight join me”

”King Hades” She bows slightly “I’m here against my will”

”No” He stands up giving her a better view of his enormous figure “I brought you here”

Her eyes narrow at the sight of his smirk “You set me up!”

Knights pulls her chains toward her as she made an attempt to run up to the King. Her eyes fills with fury along with tears. She realizes that the Queen’s Death was because of her.

“I need your connection with the Desolation Quintessence” He walks up to her and puts a hand under her chin making her look up at him “Desolation was always apart of my kingdom”

”That’s because you enslaved them” She growls lowly “My mother and father escape just so I don’t grow up here”

”Your Mother and Father?” He laughs “They stole you from us! You and your brother were a special specimen! Twins made by two opposite nature.”

”What are you talking about?” She looks deep into his eyes “My parents are Seraphic Knight of Desolation!”

”They were frauds!” He grips her face with his large hand “They are knights that shouldn’t have created you!”

”Th-They always said that we are no different!” She tried to back up but the grip on her was too strong “We are True Desolation!”

 

The King backs up laughing letting her go. The knights holding her chains starts to walk out of the room with her dragging behind. She grew confused as why he started to laugh. Glimmer of black gold and red wallpaper caught her attention, she realizes she is being moved. The Knights throws her into a room before shutting the door. She gets up slowly scanning the room for any surprises before scanning the detail. A bed sat on the right side in a corner while a small red nightstand to its left, a desk stood on the left with a dresser in a corner, a door on the left leading to the bathroom while another door on the right lead to a walk-in closet. She looks down at the chains still on her before walking toward the bed then sits down. She sighs heavily then grabs on to the chains desolving it into dust. Her sighing grew quietly before laying down goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Miss Silhouette please cooperate” A timid voice said.

Alexandria pulls on the covers trying to keep herself warm but the maid continues to pull them away. She continues to have a tug-a-War with the maid until loud footsteps caught her attention. The sheets were pulled away rapidly and violently not giving her a chance to fight back. 

”Stop being difficult” The voice growled.

”Stop trying to wake me up” She sits up rubbing her eyes trying to focus them.

As the blur goes away she sees a tall white icy armored man in front of her. He had his helmet on making it difficult to make out his facial feature.

”King is waiting so hurry up” He stated bluntly before exciting the door.

”Who was that?” She asks finally after admiring his armor.

”Your Bodyguard” Maid answered quietly as she hurries Alexandria into the closet.

”Put a dress on me and you will die” She warned.

“Very Well” She timidly looks around.

 

”Ah the Desolation finally arrives” King laughs as he sits on his throne.

Alexandria bows while wearing a white ruffle collar turtle neck blouse with a red waistcoat that has two long tails at the front and wearing black tight dress pants with High knee boots. The King eyes widen a bit before smiling widely.

 

”I see you don’t like Dresses” He smiles.

”I despise them” She mutters.

”Very Well” He sits up straight “You are to only wear dresses when a special occasion comes up”

”Thank you” She bows slightly “Now What is this about?”

“Well as you can tell you can’t escape and if you were to then you are dead” He stands up “I need you to be my Queen’s Friend”

”....Escuse me?” Alexandria asks dumbfounded.

”I need you to be the Lady you are” He leaves forward a bit with a smirk “unless that’s too difficult for you?”

”It is not! I just can’t get my mind around it” She continues to look at him but with confusion.

”You are a Lady here after all” King’s eyes fills with wonder as her confused face stays “Your parents are a high class but the title is lost when you become Knights until you retire”

”I gain my title back as I’m retired from being a Knight?” She asks.

”Well you are still a knight but off duty for the moment” He looks at the knight who woke Alexandria up “Take her to my Queen”

”Your Majesty-“ He was about to say.

”Its My chose” King glared “Take Her”

 

Alexandria bows before following the quiet knight. She follows behind as she wonders what knight he could be. The way he talks and the tone he uses makes her believe he’s a Seraphic Knight of Nix.

 

”Nix” She says making him stop “Ice”

”Surprised you figured it out” He roughly stated before continuing to walk.

”Ice in Latin is Nix....not so hard to figure  out when you match the name” She smiles.

”Very funny” He coldly said as they reached a large golden door “Queen Lucia...Lady Silhouette is here”

 

The tone he used sounded disgusted as Lady and her name was said. She didn’t like it either but she has to work with it. The door opens wide as a maid stood in the middle.

 

”Thank you for coming” She smiles “Only the Lady May come in”

”Go” He orders her.

She walks toward the door slowly before stopping “What’s your name?” She questions.

”Ace” He pushes her in before slamming the door.

”Cold Hearted” She growls before turning her attention to the Queen who sits in front of the glass doors heading out to a large balcony.

Queen turns her head toward her direction before looking back outside. Alexandria walks over to the chair and sits down looking outside to see a beautiful colorful garden with a white fountain in the middle. Queen turns her attention to Alexandria giving her a slight smile.

 

”Welcome Lady Silhouette” She softly says.

”Thank you, Your Highness” She bows her head slightly.

”Do you know why you are here?” Queen Lucia asks.

”I do not” She answers.

”Your Blood carries a hybrid that makes a Desolation” She grabs Alexandria hands “You have two mixtures of opposite”

”What two mixtures?” She asks confused.

Queen’s hands glows gold while Alexandria’s hands glow purple “Blue And Red”

”Blue And Red?” She asks looking down at their hands.

”There was once an Nix Knight who travelled to the West” Queen tells.

 

_**Nix Knight walks into the city looking a certain knight. Her blue crystal eyes scans the area until her eyes lands on a certain red armor. She walks over to the red armor and taps his shoulder as he was talking to his friends.** _

_**The tall armor turns around and looks down as there is a 1/4 foot difference between them “You finally arrived Nix”** _

_**”I have now take me” She says coldly.** _

_**”Geez so cold” He starts to walk toward the direction of the castle “Rumours are true”** _

_**”Same goes with the Inferno” She looks at his smile “always smiling like an idiot”** _

_**”Always cold as ice” He says back.** _

 

  _ **They continue to walk until they entered the castle where it became busy as soon as she stepped in. Knights followed behind them while maids offered her water or food. She simply waved them away and followed after the Inferno Knight toward the Throne Hall. The big doors opens wide to see the king sitting there.**_

 

_**”Welcome” He says.** _

_**”Your Highness” She bows.** _

_**”Have they thought about it?” He asks.** _

_**”They are considering so in the meantime they would like an Inferno Knight” She informs “To study and modify”** _

_**”Very Well” He looks at the Knight who accompanied her “You shall go”**_

 

_**The Nix And Inferno traveled to the South Lands. The King orders the Nix to test the Inferno to see if he is acceptional. Day and Night they trained and fought for two years. Inferno desolved the Nix’s frozen heart giving it warmth and love. They grew together and everyday they love each other more and more. The Kings were not happy but grew to understand and gave them a decision. They stay in the South or they go back to the West. Inferno decided to stay with the Nix in the South as the cold weather was more acceptional for him. Their love creates two wonderful being.** _

 

_**”Alexandria and Alexander” The Nix smiles.** _

_**”Welcome” Inferno pats the two babies head as they rest in the arms of the Nix.** _

__

_**Two children showed different color eyes between them. The parents grew worried for one particular as rumours grew. They fled the South Lands and landed in the North but only one went with the children. The Inferno stayed to protect their tracks that lead to his death. West were raged by the death of their Inferno but the truth is that the South did not do it. They later learned after a war between the South and West broke out. Blood Land’s Eradication Knight sought out the children to find the East. They slaughtered the Nix as they have slaughter the Inferno. The deaths pushed war to its tipping point.** _

 

“You see, your parents were the tipping point of the war....17 years ago” Queen lets go of her hand “I’ll tell you more tomorrow”

Alexandria eyes widen at the story the Queen told “I will definitely be looking for to it”


End file.
